Solangelo College AU
by ImBadAtNamingStuff22
Summary: When Nico gets hit in the face with a soccer ball on his first day of college, he has to go to the infirmary, where he meets the friendly and cute boy named Will. Obviously, this will be a solangelo story, with some percabeth, jasper, and frazel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nico POV

 **Hello everyone, so I wanted to try making a fanfiction that I'll actually keep updating, but I don't know how long my updates will take, could be days, could be months. But I would love it if you would review this and tell me what you think!**

I sighed as I set down the last box and flopped down on my bed. Which I no doubt shouldn't have done until I put my sheets on. "Nico," my roommate, Percy, called to me. I looked up and saw that he was standing above me. Percy had black hair and green eyes and was undoubtedly cute. "I'm going to meet up with my friend, Jason. Do you want to come?" He asked, smiling. "I'll just stay here and start unpacking," I said, not looking at him. Truth was, I just wasn't great at talking to unfamiliar people, but I had only met him a couple minutes ago, so he didn't know that yet. He shrugged and left, leaving me alone in our dorm room.

I stood up and started to unpack. I put my black sheets on my bed and unpacked some of my belongings. I put the picture of my sister, Bianca, on my desk. She had raised me ever since our Mom died when we were young. Our Dad left before we were born. But she died a few years ago. She pushed me out of the way of a car, and it hit her instead. I still felt guilty about her death.

I glanced up from the picture and noticed at Percy's side of the room. He was already mostly unpacked by the time I had gotten here. While my side was mostly black, he seemed to love the color blue. Weird. When I finished unpacking, I got up and decided to find the nearest McDonalds.

When I walked outside I heard "Look out!" And just had time to turn and look when a soccer ball smashed into my face. I wouldn't recommend it. I rubbed my nose and my hand came away bloody. Great. "Nico!" I looked up and saw Percy running towards me, closely followed by a boy with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a little scar on his upper lip. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the blonde boy apologized immediately. "I'm Jason Grace, and again, I'm so sorry." "Yeah, okay, I'm fine," I lied, trying to make a fast escape. "No, you need to go to the infirmary!" Percy exclaimed. "Like hell I will," I told him, trying to walk away. But Percy had already grabbed my arm and started dragging me back into the building, and I'll admit I didn't put up that much of a fight. Some ice for my nose would be fairly helpful at this point. I could see Jason trying to decide what to do, but eventually he ended up walking behind us.

We made it to the front where the infirmary was, and Percy dragged me inside, with Jason coming up behind us. I was scowling when Percy went up to the nearest person who looked like they worked here and told him what happened. Then he turned around to look at me.

Holy Hephaestus. This boy had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and was probably the cutest guy I had ever seen. Then he started walking towards me. "Hi, I'm Will," He said, reaching out to shake my hand. I just stared at it until he frowned and dropped his hand by his side. Nice going, Nico. I was just making him feel uneasy. He took one look at my nose, or rather, the blood coming from my nose, and promptly went into doctor mode. I was already breathing through my mouth instead of my nose (I wasn't an idiot), so he told me to apply pressure and got me an ice pack, explaining that the cold would help stop the bleeding. I was just staring at him throughout this, presumably creeping him out.

Percy and Jason were just standing at the side, looking unsure of what to do. Eventually, he told me I was good to go, and we left, with me feeling like an idiot. I didn't know what to do after that. So I figured I would go back to my dorm room and wait until my nose stopped hurting. Or until I could get Will out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico POV

 **Hi everyone, I would have published this about 3 hours ago, but I had to go to an open house for my school, sorry. If anyone wants to review and tell me if I need to improve on anything, that would be cool.**

After laying face down on my bed for several hours, it was time for dinner, and I had come to the conclusion that I would never see Will again. Percy still hadn't come back to the room. I didn't have any friends, so I was expecting to sit alone, eat fast, and return to the room. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

As soon as I got my food, and was looking around for an empty table, I heard my name being called. "Nico, over here!" I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Percy waving at me, sitting next to Jason. I figure it couldn't hurt, I could just eat fast and leave. So I walked to the table and sat in an empty seat. I looked around and noticed there were more people here than I had thought.

Percy grinned. "This is Nico, my roommate," he told everyone. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth," he smiled as he pointed at a blonde girl sitting next to him, who barely looked up from her book to wave at me. "Frank," was a burly Asian boy with a buzz cut and a babyish face who looked friendly. "Hazel," was a girl with long, curly hair, chocolate skin, and amber eyes. "Leo," was a boy with curly black hair, pointy ears, and a mischievous smile, and I made a mental note not to leave him alone with anything flammable. And "Piper," was a girl sitting next to Jason with choppy brown eyes and kaleidoscope eyes.

I shyly waved and focused my attention to my food. I didn't eat much, so I was sure I could make a quick escape. That was, before I heard someone else calling my name. Hell, what was up with people and calling my name today? I looked up and nearly choked on my food. Will was standing above me, looking perfect in cutoff shorts, flip-flops, and a faded T-shirt. Then a thought struck me. "How do you know my name?" I asked, sure that I hadn't told him. "Percy told me," he answered, pointing at Percy. "He asked me how you were doing when he saw me, but I didn't know," Percy explained."Well, I'm doing fine," I answered shortly, trying to get him to leave, lest I do something stupid or develop more of a crush on him.

Yeah, that's right, I admitted to myself that I had a crush on him. But no way in Hades was I ever going to act on it. It would most likely wear off in a few days, anyways.

But he didn't get the hint. He sat down next to me and stole some of my chips. "So," he asked. "What are you majoring in?" I looked down at my lap. "I don't know," I muttered. "Well, I'm going to become a doctor!" He announced with a smile. I looked up at him. "Yeah, I could guess, seeing as you were working in the infirmary." I said dryly. He looked at me and smiled (Was he ever _not_ smiling?),

"Hi Will!" Piper exclaimed. I had forgotten the others were sitting there, watching our exchange. Piper and Will started talking about, I don't know, a band or something. I zoned out, trying to think of exactly how I got into this situation, sitting at a table full of strangers. They all seemed nice, but I wasn't too good at making friends. I had been called creepy too many times to count. Luckily, it had just been verbal bullying, except for that one time… As my thoughts strayed to darker topics, I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up at Will's smiling face. And I gave a little smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Nico POV**

 **Hi everyone, So I have two major projects due in two days that I've barely started on, so I decided that a good use of my time would be to write this. So do you think my chapters should be longer? I've been trying to break up my paragraphs more. Is this going too fast? Let me know what you think, thanks.**

I got home from my last class on Friday and dropped onto my bed, exhausted. Will had been eating lunch with the others and I all week,and he made sure to start a conversation with me when we saw each other in the halls. I usually had to point out that we were going to be late, and run away to get away from him.

But it was kind of nice, having someone wanting to be my friend. I predict that he'll give up next week, though.

I glanced over and realized that Percy was already here, in his bed, asleep. I know I have a lot of homework, but I'll just put it all off until the last minute, like always. Tomorrow is Saturday, and I could just relax.

But the next morning I was woken up by a knock at the door. I checked my phone, which was charging next to me. It was already noon. Percy answered the door and in walked two people that looked our age. The boy was tall and stocky, and the girl was small with red hair."The boy shouted "Percy," and suffocated him in a big hug. I was about to interrupt them so I could give Percy the chance to breathe, but when he turned around, he was smiling.

"Nico, this is my half-brother Tyson, and his Girlfriend Ella. Tyson, Ella, this is my roommate Nico," he introduced us. I was about to offer my hand when Tyson came forward and almost crushed me in a hug. I couldn't breathe. I might have to get Will just to check if my lungs weren't collapsed. When he finally let go, I rubbed my side and shook hands with Ella, who seemed quiet.

"We're going out to lunch to catch up, see you later!" And with that he led Tyson and Ella out the door. Well, that happened.

Since I was now alone in the room, I tried to go back to sleep, only to be woken up a bit later by another knock on the door. Since when did I know anyone who would try to talk to me on a weekend. It was most likely for Percy. I got up to answer the door, fully expecting to see Jason, but the person on the other side of the door surprised me.

I didn't expect to see Will, leaning against the door frame, looking nervous. He looked up at me and I could see some pink on his cheeks as he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I was now fully aware that I was in my pajamas, and hadn't brushed my hair or teeth.

"So, I think it's going to rain later," he started lamely, while I stared at him. "Why are you here?" I asked bluntly. Now I was sure his face was red. Maybe he had been in the sun too long?

"Well, I wanted to ask you to get ice cream with me." He said softly, looking down. I felt my own face get hot. But I felt bad for him, coming all the way here to get rejected, when he was just trying to be my friend.

"I guess, If you're buying," I stammered nervously. He looked up, surprised that I had said yes. Then a breathtaking grin appeared on his face. "But I'm going to have to get ready first, stay there." I closed the door on him.

I got ready and opened the door, half expecting he had just left. But he was still leaning on the wall, and he looked up when he heard me. "Ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Will POV**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed! If you want, comment on this with your favorite ice cream flavor!**

I had asked Percy for his room number at lunch when Nico was in the bathroom. Percy had looked confused while Piper had been smirking at me, but hadn't said anything when Nico came back. I shifted on my feet, trying to decide if this was a good idea. Well, screw it.

I knocked on the door. While I waited, I leaned against the door frame and tried not to look nervous. Which I completely failed at. He looked surprised to see me He was wearing pajamas and had messy hair. The pajamas were black with a skull pattern and looked adorable on him.

I attempted to find a way to start a conversation so I could ask him casually. "So, I think it's going to rain later," I tried, while he stared at me. Wow, nice going Will, that was on my top five list of the most stupid things I've ever said.

"Why are you here?" He asked, and I felt my face get hotter. "Well, I wanted to ask you to get ice cream with me," now that I said it out loud, it sounded pathetic. I looked down.

"I guess. If you're buying," he stammered. I looked up, surprised, and smiled at him. "But I'm going to have to get ready first, stay there," he closed the door. I was sad to see the skull pajamas go, but I leaned on the door to wait. Was this really happening? So far, Nico had avoided all attempts at befriending him, so why would he agree now?

I looked up when I heard the door open again. He was now wearing a black shirt with a skull on it (he sure had a thing for skulls), and jeans. "Ready?"

Then he did something completely unexpected. He smiled. I had seen him give little half smiles before, but this was a completely genuine happy smile. I wanted to make sure he never frowned again, but that was impossible. As soon as it had come it was gone, and he was now looking at me confused. It took me a second to realize I was staring, so I quickly looked down, feeling my cheeks go pink.

We made it to the ice cream parlor I had discovered a few days ago while exploring. It had a homey feel to it, with wooden floors and walls painted yellow. There were different kinds of candy spread out through the shop, and ice cream near the front. I led Nico to the front and greeted the lady working there, who looked familiar. It took me a second to place her, my friend Lou Ellen.

"I didn't know you worked here!" I exclaimed, leaning on the counter. She looked flustered at the boy I had brought me and mumbled, "I'm full of surprises." I ordered my favorite flavor, chocolate chip cookie dough, and Nico got chocolate. I paid while Nico got us a table outside, and then I joined him.

The first thing I noticed when I sat down was that Nico had gotten ice cream on his nose and hadn't noticed. I decided not to tell him for the time being, mainly because it was really cute.

I was trying to start a conversation, so I asked, "where was Percy when I went to your room." "He's out with his half-brother Tyson, and Tyson's girlfriend Ella," he mumbled distractedly, staring off into the distance behind me. I looked behind me and saw Jason walking along.

"Hey guys," he smiled when he spotted us. I greeted him, but Nico seemed to be shrinking in his seat. "So what are you guys…" He trailed off and I was confused when he asked "are you on a date, I'm so sorry for interrupting, I can go," He was about to leave when I snapped out of my confusion. "No, this isn't a date!" I denied. I stole a glance at Nico and noticed him deflating even more. "Right," he didn't believe me at all, "well, I have to go do a thing, at a place, so bye," he walked off before I could protest again, leaving me and Nico in an awkward silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Will POV**

 **Sorry this is so late, I couldn't think of anything to write (although I don't actually think of what I'm going to write until I do, so I basically have nothing planned out, except for a few ideas). Thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited, or reviewed. You all get imaginary candy!**

After that incredibly embarrassing interruption from Jason, both Nico and I were left in an awkward silence, staring down at our ice cream that was starting to melt. I coughed and rubbed my neck, at a loss for what to say. I was about to make another incredibly stupid attempt at conversation, probably about the weather again, when Nico spoke up.

"Do you want to go see a movie after this?" He blurted out, then looked down again, and I saw his face turn pink. I smiled and agreed, back in my good mood.

When we finished our ice cream, we had to google the nearest movie theater to the campus, because neither of us knew the area. We found one and began walking towards it, still not talking, but it wasn't as uncomfortable this time. I slowed my pace to match up with his and wondered what he was thinking about. I was wondering if he considered this a date. Or if he was worried about what Jason had said and now felt super uncomfortable and hated me and was thinking of how to get out of this without sounding rude…

I was interrupted from my increasingly paranoid thoughts by Nico pointing out the theater. We looked over the movie options and chose one that came out a while ago about a group of demigods who have to save the world from monsters. Creative idea. Apparently, Nico had read all the books in the series and was thrilled to see the movie. We got lots of candy from the concessions stand and sat at the back of the theatre.

When the movie started, Nico looked so excited, but as it played out, his face fell more and more. I was watching his expressions more than the movie itself. Occasionally he would lean in and whisper how something was completely different from how it was in the books. When the movie ended, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the theater, muttering the whole time under his breath. When we got out he started ranting about how inaccurate the movie was from the books, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

That's when I looked down and realized that he was still holding my hand. He hadn't noticed because he was too busy ranting, saying the occasional word in what sounded like Italian. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at our intertwined hands, his face completely red. However, he didn't pull away, he just kept staring.

"It's getting late, we should head back to campus," I mused, but I made no move to pull away. That seemed to snap him out of his trance and he nodded and started walking back the way we came, although we were still holding hands. As we walked, all my focus was on him, which caused me to not look where I was walking and almost walk into several poles.

The sun had already set and there were already some stars shining in the sky. I tried to walk as slow as possible, to the point where Nico was almost dragging me along, to stop from getting to our rooms so fast, but we made it to his room.

"We can do this again sometime, if you want," I smiled at him and hoped against rejection. But he just gave a half smile, "yeah."

I reluctantly let go of his hand as he walked into his room, and saw that Percy was already inside, playing with his phone. Nico closed the door and I walked back to my room with a goofy smile on my face. I opened the door and saw Cecil, my roommate, already asleep on his bed. I got ready for bed and lay down, but my head was a million miles away, or, more accurately, a couple rooms away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Nico POV**

 **Hi everyone, sorry I didn't update for, like, a week. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. And since I forgot last time, feel free to comment your favorite movie. Also tell me how excited you are the THE MAGNUS CHASE BOOK FINALLY CAME OUT! Breathe, breathe, I'm ok. I hope you enjoy!**

I sighed as I flopped down in my bed and a huge smile broke out on my face. That is until a "so..." broke me out of my happy little bubble.

I craned my neck to see Percy laying on his bed with his head in his hands, wearing an annoying smirk. "Jason told me that you were on a date with Will!" He exclaimed, and I made a mental note to kill Jason the next time I saw him.

"Oh, tell me all about it, are you dating now, did you kiss, I can't wait to tell Piper, she ships you two so much!" He squealed.

"Wait, we're not dating! We were just going out for ice cream and a movie, which sounds incredibly like a date, but it wasn't," I trailed off. Now that I said it out loud, it did sound a lot like a date. To distract him, I asked "what's shipping?"

It's when two people are meant to be together!" He leaned forward on his bed, and if this was Steven Universe, there would be stars in his eyes. Wait, what? "Me and Will aren't dating, end of story. And we weren't made for each other!"

"Well, me, Piper, and Jason know that you like each other, and we will get you to admit that you are Soulmates!" He declared with a smile. "Well, goodnight!" He passed out on his bed and was immediately asleep, while I stared at him in shock. I knew that I liked Will, and I was starting to see the possibility that he liked me back... But how would that ever happen,

I got ready for bed in silence and lay down in silence in the dark room. "Goodnight," I whispered to myself and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Percy shaking me. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. He grinned and shouted "you have to get up now!"

"Why? I don't have any classes today!"

"Today all of us are going bowling! And yes, that includes Will."

I raised an eyebrow. "And I agreed to this when?" I was pissed at being woken up so early when I didn't have to, and I didn't care if that sounded rude.

"Oh, you didn't agree, but you're doing it anyways!" I knew he wasn't going to let this go unless I got up, so I pushed him aside and went to get dressed.

When I was done dressing, with Percy telling me to hurry up every five seconds, there was a knock at the door and Percy opened it to reveal Hazel. She smiled at me before addressing Percy, "I was sent here to get you two, why are you so late?"

He looked at me and grinned before turning back to Hazel. "Well we would've been on time if _someone_ had gotten up when I told them to."

I glared at his back. "Well I would have gotten up if _someone_ had told me their plans yesterday and not ten minutes ago."

Hazel laughed. "Whatever, but Jason's going to kill you if we don't leave right now." Something I had learned over the past few days was that Percy and Jason were as competitive as they come, but they were still good friends. Wait, the words 'Jason' and 'kill' reminded me of my little mental note from last night. Now how should I get my revenge.

I was interrupted from my train of thoughts by Hazel, most likely because she had seen the creepy smirk on my face, and she led us to the front of the school where everyone had met up.

It had passed over my head when Percy had said it earlier, but Will was indeed there, standing next to Jason and Piper, with a face the color of a tomato. It wasn't hard to guess why when, as soon as he saw me, Jason's face lit up and he waved me over.

Piper smirked. "OTP!" She shouted, and high-fived Jason. I had no idea what 'OTP' meant, but nothing good could come out of the way Piper was looking between us. So I just sighed and thought, 'it's going to be a _long_ day.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Nico POV**

 **Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry, so I mad this chapter extra long to make up for it. I had a serious case of writers block, and then, last Thursday, I was made aware of a really bad family issue and I've been worried about that. Also, my friend suggested that I put in an actual plot to this instead of just making fluff like I wanted to, so you can thank (or blame) her for that. I also decided to put this story on Wattpad, despite the... reasons... that I hadn't originally. And a special thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed! (Chocolate chip cookie dough sure seems like a popular favorite ice cream flavor. It's my favorite, too.)**

We walked along outside, looking for who knows what. I assumed it would be a short walk from campus, but after a long time, we were still walking. I was dreading this. I had never been bowling slowed down until he was walking next to me, ignoring the looks he got from the others.

"You look nervous," he whispered. I hadn't thought it was that obvious. I gave a sheepish half smile. "I'm gonna do horribly."

"Aw, don't be so pessimistic!" He exclaimed.

I frowned. "I like being a pessimist, I'm either right or pleasantly surprised."

He looked at me and took my face in his hands, and I could feel my heart beating in my chest. But then he took the corners of my mouth and tried to stretch them into a smile.

What the actual fudge are you doing, Solace?" I asked, but because my face was currently being squashed by an idiot, it didn't come out right.

He smiled (more like a smirk) and let go of my face, saying "I want you to be happy!" I just shook my head. Why did I have a crush on this idiot again?

But then I heard a gasp and turned my head to the rest of the group, who were looking ahead in horror, their mouths open. I turned to see what they were looking at and almost gasped myself. Right in front of a small bowling alley was a giant wrecking ball. Of course, the area was surrounded by a fence so that no one would walk into the construction site and get killed, and we all raced to the fence to look on as the wrecking ball started swinging.

I covered my eyes with my hands, but I could still hear as the workers destroyed the building. It would have been cool if we were just seeing it as we walked past, but Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Will looked so devastated that I decided to be sad with them. Plus, I don't like it when buildings get destroyed. It reminds me too much of when I was little and my Mom died in an explosion at our home in Italy. But I don't really want to think about that right now.

I put my arms around the group and tried to get them to calm down as I steered away from the construction site, in the direction of the campus. But before I turned completely around, I caught sight of the sign in front that read 'Gaea Industries'.

When we got back to the campus, I ushered everyone into Percy and I's room, where they immediately started ranting about how unfair it was that that building was gone and asking where the sweet old couple that had owned it were. I think they were all but ready to get back out there, go up to the construction crew, and tell them off (or possibly sabotage their equipment), when I got them to calm down.

Annabeth immediately got up and started putting together a list of complaints to give to the authorities, whoever they may be, of why this was wrong. But there was far too much emotion and far too less reason that eventually, their hopes got down and we launched into a long, comfortable silence. I was looking around at the others faces and I noticed that Hazel seemed to be the most disappointed out of the group. Her head was buried in Frank's shoulder and she looked like she might be crying.

I tapped her on the shoulder and motioned to the door, wanting to ask why she was the most upset, but not wanting to make a scene of it. She followed me out into the hallway silently, with her head down so I couldn't see her expression.

"Hazel, you seem really upset. Why?" I ask her, trying to not sound awkward, but probably failing at that. She crossed her arms and looked as if she were about to tell me something when she broke down and sat down, leaning against the wall, sobbing. I crouched down next to her and started awkwardly patting her back, trying to make her feel better.

"I used to live in this area when I was younger," I managed to make out between her breaths. "I lived with my Mom and since she was barely home, I went over to the bowling alley to hang out. The couple who owned the place were always so nice, they let me spend time there, and when I got a little older, I got a job there. But then my Dad tried contacting us, and Mom was so angry at him that she moved us away, and I started going to Jupiter High, where I made friends with Jason and Frank..

"But when I came here for my first year of college last year, I saw them again and it was just like old times. I was looking forward to introducing you and Will to her this time when we went." She finished her story and put her head in her arms. I continued patting her back, not knowing what to say. Have I mentioned before that I'm not very social?

But finally she looked up at me and smiled. "I'm glad to get that off my chest. Thanks for listening."

I smiled back. "I'm just glad you're okay. And who knows? Maybe they left a note, or some other way to keep in contact with you." I cringed inwardly as I said that. I didn't want to give her false hope. But I would say anything to make her feel better.

We both stood up and walked back into the room, and hardly anyone noticed except for Will, who looked at Hazel and smiled reassuringly.

Now that everyone had had their fair share of time to think, and were over the shock, how could I get them out of my room?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Nico POV**

 **Hello! Happy early Thanksgiving! Sorry that I suck at dialogue, my friend finally wore me down to finish this, and thanks to everyone! I hope you like it! (Also, sorry if the situations in his memory are inaccurate) : )**

Everything was black, But then a scene came to life before his eyes, of a young boy playing with a girl slightly older than him. Bianca. Their Mother sat in a chair, watching them, as beautiful as she had always been in his memory. It was a peaceful moment, what seemed like a perfect childhood. Their Dad was on a business trip, but they knew that he would be back soon.

Everything seemed fine, that is, until the scent of smoke came in, and it started to get hot. Their home was old fashioned and didn't have smoke detectors, so they hadn't known something was wrong until it was too late. The room filled with smoke, and the children immediately dropped to the floor, but they were on the second story, with the only window across the room, and flames were starting to close in on them.

The firefighters came and rescued the children, but when they went back to their mother, it was already too late, and the house had burned down. When the children's father heard about the incident, he paid for them to be sent overseas to America, and for them to live in a hotel, with all their living expenses paid for, but he never came back to visit them.

Then it all changed to the boy and girl, walking on a street, looking a few years older. This was right after their Dad had contacted them again, after all these years, to try to rebuild his relationship with them. The boy was chatting animatedly about what it would be like when they finally saw him again, while the girl was listening to her brother with a slight smile on her face.

They were crossing a street when the girl spotted a mythomagic card, from the boy's favorite game. She bent down to pick it up, with the boy still happily walking along and talking, not noticing that she had stopped, when a car ran the red light. Right as the car was about to hit the girl, I woke up in my bed, in a cold sweat.

I glanced over at Percy's side of the room, where my roommate was still sleeping soundly in his bed, muttering the occasional odd phrase such as 'I can't drown. And neither can my pancakes.' I knew that I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep again, and suddenly the darkness of the room felt overwhelming. I needed to get out.

So I got out of bed, straightened my pajamas, opened the door, and left quietly, so as not to wake Percy. I didn't know where I was going, but suddenly I was in the library, where several other students were, trying to cram for some test or another. As I scanned the room, I saw a familiar head of blond hair buried under a huge medical book.

I was worried about intruding, but nevertheless, I picked some random book off of the nearest shelf and sat down next to Will, who didn't even look up. But even just sitting there next to him, after those horrible nightmares that I hadn't had for months now, was somehow comforting.

All the tiredness that had gone away earlier suddenly came back full force, and I rested my head on the table, telling myself that I would only close my eyes for a minute… or two… or three…

Before I knew it, someone was poking my cheek, trying to wake me up. I groaned "five more minutes," but bolted upright when someone hit me in the head with a book. I found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes, and remembered how I fell asleep. Then I remembered how I was woken up. "What the fudge, Solace?"

Will grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it was the only way I could think of to wake you up." I raised an eyebrow.

"The only way, I'm sure." I looked around the library and realized that it was almost empty, seeing as it was now the middle of the night. Will must have finished his studying or whatever it was that he was doing.

"Ok, so would you like to tell me why you were sleeping at my table when I looked down?" He asked, and I looked down, and could feel my face get hot. Quick, think of a lie!

"Well, I was having trouble sleeping, so I walked here and saw you, but I decided not to bother you, so I started reading, and must have fallen asleep." It wasn't too far off of the truth.

Then he pointed down. "So if you fell asleep reading, why is your book only open to the first page?" I tried to come up with an excuse, but he just laughed it off. "Well, it's getting pretty late, why don't we go back to our rooms. I nodded, and helped him put his books back before following him out of the library.

We got to his room and stood in front of the door when he stopped, looked me in the eye, and asked "are you ok? Why were you having trouble sleeping?"

I waved his question off with "oh, you know, just classes and tests and all that stuff. I'm fine." And before he could protest, I gave him a quick smile and left, only looking back when I heard his door close behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Will POV**

 **Sorry this is so late, it's near exam week and I couldn't think of anything, and I had some family problems. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! : ) 3 (Also, I've got, like, 5 new ideas and half written first chapters to new fics so...) I hope you like it!**

After seeing Nico like that, all shaken up, it was hard to get to sleep. I knew he was lying about the reason that he couldn't sleep, but I figured it was personal, and I didn't want to pry. Well, anymore than I usually do. He didn't really like to talk about himself, our conversations were normally just me talking and assuming that he was tuning me out.

But I wanted to hear him talk, hear him talk about _himself_. I wanted to know all about him, ask him questions, get to know him, but I had picked up that his past was a sensitive subject. The fact that he had come to me yesterday after his nightmares made me feel kind of special, but I knew that it was probably a coincidence. Well, I would talk to him tomorrow.

I woke up the next morning, still tired from studying so late the night before. I had classes in the afternoon today, so I got dressed and went out for breakfast. I went to go see Lou Ellen at the ice cream parlor, she had told me that she was working today.

I stepped into the shop and heard the bell ring, and heard Lou Ellen yell 'coming' before coming out of the back room. She smiled when she saw me, and leaned on the counter.

"Thank goodness you're here! No one in their right mind eats ice cream for breakfast! No offense," she complained as I ordered my ice cream and sat down at one of the small, pink tables. Everything in here was so colorful, the chairs were bean bags and the yellow walls made the room look happy. That sounds weird, a room being happy, but hey, this _is_ an ice cream and candy shop, how much happier can you get? Even Nico seemed happy when we were in here.

I curse my brain's mention of the small, dark boy as I can feel my face heating up from just thinking about him. Lou Ellen must notice, cause she gives me a knowing smirk, and I prepare for the bout of teasing that's sure to come.

"Sooooo…" she begins, and I inwardly cringe. "Who was the guy?" I shrink in my seat.

"What guy?" I give a pathetic attempt to get out of this. She raises an eyebrow in a who-are-you-kidding gesture, and I sigh.

"The one you totally have a crush on, and don't even try to deny it, cause I saw your face when you were talking to him, and you were blushing!" I hid my face in my hands, and was dimly aware of the bell ringing.

"Alright, yes, fine, I have a crush on him! But there's no chance that he'd ever like me back, so why bother!" I looked up and was surprised to find Piper standing in the doorway, with a sort of 'oh' expression on her face, Oh my Glob, I'm screwed.

"Well, that wasn't what it sounded like…" I tried to say at the exact same time that Lou Ellen exclaimed "that was exactly what it sounded like!" I glared at her. Not helping.

"Well, I'm so not going to go tell Nico or anything, so I'll just get my ice cream to go…" She ordered, payed, and then ran out the door, all with Lou Ellen cheering her on, while I hid my face in my hands, knowing that my life was now officially over.

I was going to have to move somewhere, maybe Canada, and change my name to something cool… Lou Ellen interrupted my thoughts by smiling innocently (I still can't figure out how she can do that when she's basically a demon) and saying "ta-da! Now your little problem is solved!"

"What problem? I didn't have a problem until Piper overheard, and now she's going to tell Nico, and I can't even think of a cool name for when I live in Canada, Lou you have to help me!" Ok, I was now officially freaking out.

But, like the _great_ friend she is, she only smiled. "I can't wait to see how this turns out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Nico POV**

 **Uh... So this would've been out, like, a week ago, but my computer froze when I was writing, and then I forgot so... Anyways, happy whatever-it-is-that-you-celebrate and have a happy new year!**

I'm walking to McDonalds when I hear my name.

"Nico!" I turn around to see Piper, out of breath and carrying a half-melted strawberry ice cream cone. Piper and I don't really talk much, but she's ok.

She's Jason's girlfriend, so she hangs out with him while he's with Percy, while Percy's with me, so I know her a little. I also know that she's hell-bent on getting me and Will together, which makes me a little wary around her…

I stop walking and turn to meet her, and she stops in front of me, panting. I see some of her ice cream splatter on the sidewalk. "Will wants to see you, he said it's urgent! He's in the ice cream shop near here." The ice cream shop where his friend works?

I nodded and started walking away, but she called after me. "Oh, and could you tell Will that I told you?" I nodded again and left.

When I made it to the shop, I could see Will inside the window, talking to his friend, looking panicked. I opened the door and stepped inside, and he stopped talking, turning pale.

"Oh, hey Nico, what're you doing here?" He asked, while his friend, I think her name was Lou Ellen, plastered an obviously fake innocent smile on her face.

"Well, Piper told me." He looked horrified, and I was confused. Did I do something wrong?

"Uh… Um… the thing about that is," he was cut off by my cell phone ringing, but he looked a little relieved at the distraction. I looked down at my phone and saw 'Hades' flashing on the screen. Dad hardly ever calls.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I take this?" I asked sheepishly, but he nodded immediately, saying how I shouldn't keep the phone waiting and all that.

I stepped outside and answered the phone, glancing inside every few seconds to see Will talking hurriedly with his friend. Weird.

"What is it?" I asked, not even bothering to be polite. Dad and I weren't exactly on good terms, and I knew he was trying to make up for it after all these years, but I couldn't help but still blame him for abandoning us after the fire. But he was the one who was paying for me to go to college, so I figured I at least had to listen to what he had to say. He was the head of a big business company, who knew what it was for, so he had plenty of money to try to buy my forgiveness. Not that I minded all that much.

"Nico, I'm at your college," he began, but I cut him off by shouting "what?" "Look, I know you're confused now, but I have something to tell you. Will you meet me at the ice cream parlor on campus?"

"I'm here right now, but Dad, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." He answered, and hung up on me, leaving me standing there with my mouth open. When I said my Dad didn't call much, he came to visit even less. I didn't think he even knew what college I was going to, just gave me some money and told me to pick one.

I composed myself, then walked back inside. Will saw that I looked worried and asked what happened. "My Dad's going to meet me here. Apparently, there's something he has to tell me."

So I waited a bit, and when the door opened, I looked up, but instead of Hades standing there, it was Hazel. What?

"Hi Hazel, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I was told to wait here for my Dad." She sounded a little out of breath, and I wondered briefly if she had run here. She sat down at the same table as us, and we made small talk, although I could tell that neither of us were actually paying attention.

The door opened again, and there stood Hades. He was dressed in a black suit, and had his black hair slicked back in a sharp contrast from his pale skin.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hazel and I asked at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating in a New Year to everyone! If you want, comment what your New Year's resolution is! I was thinking of making mine to stop getting so attached to fictional characters, but everyone knows that that's not going to happen, so I'll have to think of something else! ^u^ Btw, who here saw the new episode of Assassination Classroom! It was so great! Thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed, I hope you like it!**

 **Nico POV**

We stared at each other in silence for a while, and she looked just about as shocked as I felt. What was going on here? She broke the silence first by looking at Dad who, despite looking all fancy and usually having a cold expression on his face, looked sheepish.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, prompting me to snap out of my trance and turn to look at him, waiting for an explanation. Actually, it wasn't just us waiting for his answer, as Will and Lou Ellen were standing off to the side looking extremely awkward, but curious nonetheless.

"Well, I called you here to introduce you to each other, but it seems that you've already met." That didn't satisfy us at all so we kept staring at him and waiting. He sighed.

"This is bound to be a long explanation so why don't we all sit down and have some ice cream." Lou Ellen served everyone, the same as last time for me and Will, rocky road for Hazel, vanilla for Dad, and coffee for herself, and we sat around a big table, cornering him so he wouldn't be able to second guess himself and try to run away.

"So after… what happened to your mother, I was I grieving. I thought that in my sorry state that I would no longer be able to care for you, which is why I paid for you and your sister to stay in the Lotus hotel." I nodded, I had already known this part. He told me and Bianca this when we talked over the phone to try to get us to agree to meeting him after abandoning us all those years.

But before we could meet up, Bianca died and I refused to meet with him until a few years later, even though I knew that he was the one who was paying all my living expenses. I was nervous and still resented him for leaving us at our first meeting, but I had forgiven him over time and even grown a little fond of him, although there was no way in Hades that I'd ever tell him that.

"I tried to start a new life for myself by moving here and met a beautiful woman, and we got married. However, it didn't work out and we got divorced, and I moved away a little after that. She didn't tell me that she was pregnant and I didn't even know about you until I came to visit when you were still a child." He was addressing Hazel now."That was when Mom decided to move us away from here and to Alaska," she remembered. He nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened with a ding and a boy came inside, but froze when he saw all of us glaring at him for interrupting us, and slowly backed away out the door. Needless to say, I had a feeling that he wouldn't be coming back here again anytime soon.

Then something occurred to me. "Wait, aren't Hazel and I the same age?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I skipped a few years." I was shocked, I was so sure that she was the same age as everyone else here.

"Then isn't Frank too old for you to be dating?" I could see her face turn red. Did she really think that everyone didn't know that she and Frank had crushes on each other? It was so obvious. I mean, this isn't some bad fanfiction where two characters obviously have feelings for each other but are too scared to confess to each other that made you want to bang your head on a table and shout "just kiss already" at them. Right?

This interested Hades."Hazel, you're dating already? Introduce me to this Frank, I need to interrogate… I mean, I need to ask him a few questions.

Hazel now had her face in her hands. The she retaliated with "well if he sees Frank then he needs to see Will too, you two are practically dating!"

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed and by the look on Will's face sitting next to me, he was saw my reaction and just made it worse.

"Well looking at Nico's reaction, he must really like this Will, I'll have to meet with him too. No boy who dates my children are getting off without a very threatening… I mean, friendly talk."

Alright, I was officially dead, send me to the fields of punishment or wherever I would end up in the afterlife because my life was now over. Everyone at the table besides Will and Dad and I were laughing. Dad seemed confused to why Will looked embarrassed, but managed to figure it out.

"Oh, you must be Will, I see you and my son look very good together, you would make a cute couple, I approve." Wow Dad, thanks for that. Can you tell I'm being sarcastic?

Eventually, everyone got tired of laughing at us and we continued talking, with me trying to steer the conversation as far away as possible from Will and I. It was actually a fun day and I found myself enjoying myself. I glanced across the table at my newfound sister. It might be a little awkward between us for a while, but I was glad that Dad told us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Nico POV**

 **Hello everyone, I'm super duper sorry for not writing in a while, I got writer's block, but luckily my amazing friend gave me an idea and threatened me to write the new chapter so here it is! I hope you all have a super amazing fantastic miraculous day! Also, if you happen to review this chapter, which I hope you do, you should include what your favorite band is! Alright, I'll stop rambling now, on to the chapter! Thanks do everyone who's reviewed, followed, or favorited!**

Will, Hazel, Lou Ellen and I stood waving, watching Dad's black limousine drive away. Today was a fun day spent with everyone. My face was still a little pink after all of the jokes that the others made at Will and I's expense, but it was all in good fun. I glanced quickly at Will, who was standing at my side, looking off into the distance in thought. I thought I heard him mutter something like "future dad-in-law," but that could've been my imagination.

Lou Ellen was the first to turn around and announced "well, this has been fun and all, but I've been away from my job for so long now that i'm surprised I haven't been fired. Have a nice day!" And walked back into the shop.

It was getting kind of late and I was convinced that my professors were trying to kill me with the amount of homework I had received earlier, so we all decided to go back to Will's room to try to study, but we all knew that no actual studying would get done, just talking.

I feel like Will and Hazel are the first two friends I've ever made, aside from Bianca. That thought sobers me a little and I can tell that Hazel and Will notice, but, thankfully, neither of them comments on it.

We make it back to Will's room and I look around. The room is the same as Percy and I's, but instead of blue and black, all of Will's stuff is yellow and his roommate, Cecil, seemed to like orange. I felt like I needed a pair of sunglasses just to look at the room, it was so bright. Cecil was out at practice for some sport, Exy (is my obsession with The Foxhole Court showing yet?), and wouldn't be back for a while now.

I was a little nervous to be in Will's room for the first time, but it's not like anything was gonna happen, and Hazel was at my side the whole time. We set down our stuff to look like we were about to study, and immediately abandoned them in favor of a bowl of chips sitting between the three of us and talking. I was laughing more now than I think I had in the past year combined, and I had only known these two for a few days.

I wanted to get to know my new sister, I wanted to be someone she could count on, someone she could trust, but I wasn't exactly the best in social situations so I didn't know how to do that. But this wasn't a matter of replacing Bianca like some would assume. I didn't quite know how to explain it yet.

And I wanted to get to know Will because I was fascinated by him, the way he seemed to light up a room when he walked in and how it looked like actual sunshine when he smiled. He was a bright contrast to my dark life, and I wanted to know how he did it. Plus, you know, that little insignificant crush that I may or may not definitely have on him because he was just an amazing person overall…

Anyways, change of topics, we were having a good time there. Me and hazel had a bizarre amount of things in common, but you wouldn't be able to tell from looking at us. And she kept looking between Will and I and looking like she was about to ask something before I shot her death glares so she knew not to bring it up, and she did the same thing when Will or I tried to bring up Frank.

It was well past midnight by the time we were all tired, and Cecil had come back a while ago, looked at us, and then put headphones on and went to sleep. I was so tired that I was considering just falling asleep where I was on the ground, and the others looked the same. trying to end the night on a happy note, hazel commented "I better not have any more secret siblings that you're not telling me about," and I froze.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Will POV**

 **Hi everyone, I'm super sorry for how late this is! Super thank yous to everyone who followed, favorited, and especially commented on this! I had a really bad case of writers block but then I got a rude comment from someone (not on here, all of you are so nice!) and I was like 'hell no' so I wrote this because I'm basically fueled by spite. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! And if you decide to review, you can tell me what your favorite show or movie is!**

Oh no. This is bad. I need a change of subject immediately! "Hey Hazel," I said, turning towards her. "Did you get that question about cells in the book?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

"We were studying math," she replied, not even glancing at me, but keeping her gaze on Nico, who looked pale. I mean, he's always pale, but he seemed even more so than usual.

Nico glanced up at me. "Will, could you excuse us for a minute?" He asked, and when I nodded, he gestured to Hazel to follow him and walked out of the room with her in tow. I knew this wouldn't end well, but there was nothing I could do, so I started cleaning up the mess we had made. Seriously, those two were slobs, I think they got more chips on the floor than in their mouths thanks to the food fight that Hazel had started.

While cleaning the chips I spotted something black and looked closer to find Nico's headphones. I wiped them off on my shirt and placed them on the table, intending to return them to him tomorrow. Then I got ready for bed and put on my favorite pyjama pants, with smiling suns on them, of course.

I climbed into bed and started thinking about the 's right, I never heard his response from when Piper told him! As much as it would embarrass me, I knew that I had to get an answer as soon as possible. I had to be honest with him and myself.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock at the door. Cecil was out like a light, so, muttering obscenities to myself, I got up and opened the door.

To my surprise, Nico was standing at the door. I gave him a sleepy smile and was confused when his face went red and he was staring at me. That's when I realized that I didn't have a shirt on. I had always slept like this so I never really notice, but he sure did. And it was too late now.

I opened the door wider. "What can I do for you?" I asked with a smile, trying to stay away from dirty thoughts. Hey, this isn't that kind of fanfiction.

"Uh, I left my headphones here, and I came back to get them. Have you seen them?" He replied. I walked to the table, retrieved them, and handed them to him, trying not to blush when our hands brushed.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Thanks, I guess I'll be on my way now," he said, turning to walk away.

I stared at his retreating figure and knew that this couldn't wait. "Nico!" I called after him, running to meet him where he was. I stopped when I saw his face in the light, say the tear tracks down his cheeks, and knew he'd been crying when explaining to Hazel.

I wanted to see him happy. I wanted to make him smile and never stop. I wanted, needed to tell him how much I felt for him, I had always been good with words, but they failed me right now as I looked at him. I was completely lost on how to phrase this.

"Um, about what Piper told you, I wanted to tell you for myself that it's true and I understand if you want nothing to do with me now, and I'd like you to be honest with me!" I burst out. Well, it wasn't the most tactful, but it got my point across.

But Nico just tilted his head. "Piper told me that you wanted to tell me something." I mentally facepalmed.

I tried to backpedal. "Oh, well, if she didn't tell you about it, it isn't important, and I should probably go now." I pointed behind me to my room, but he wasn't having any of it. He stood in front of me with his hands on his hips and his eyebrows raised, not believing any of that. Well, it was a pretty bad excuse.

I took a deep breath. "I like you," I told him quietly, not willing to say 'love' because of my fear that he would reject me. And I knew that love was serious to him and didn't want to throw it around lightly.

He stiffened and, when I noticed, I took a few steps backwards. "I totally understand if you don't like me and don't want anything to do with me now, I just really wanted to tell you, and I'm making this worse right now, aren't I?" As I continued rambling, he took a few steps forward until he was right in front of me.

Then, he grabbed my face, stood on his tiptoes, and leaned in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Will POV**

 **Hey everyone, I'm back! Thank you so, so much to everyone who favorites, follows, and comments, it really means a lot to me. Now onto the story! Remember when this used to have a plot? Yeah, me neither. Also, if you decide to comment, feel free to include you favorite song, I'd like to hear it!**

The moment his lips brushed mine was the moment that my brain stopped working. All I could think of was his hands on my face and his lips on mine. The kiss was short and sweet and seemed to last forever, but at the same time not long enough.

When he pulled back, my brain was in too poor a state to work so I just settled for looking bewildered and muttering "uh…," which I hoped would charm him enough so that he wouldn't see how my face was probably about as red as a strawberry. It didn't work.

But it wasn't just me, I could see a tinge of pink on his pale face before he realized that we was still holding my face and dropped his hand.

"Was that,,, was that okay?" He asked, and it took me a few second to realize that he was talking to me. I nodded my head violently, still staring at him, far exceeding the time limit of creepy. I finally broke my gaze away from his face and looked down, suddenly finding our shoes the most fascinating things ever, his black converse and my orange crocks (excuse your face, they were perfectly fashionable, you're the one without a sense of style).

"Because, um, if you didn't like that, maybe I was rushing things, I just thought, well, this was kind of a confession, and you looked like you were panicking, and I just really wanted to kiss you, and what if this wasn't what you wanted…" He continued rambling and I didn't know what to do so I leaned in and pressed my lips to his to reassure him.

Every time we kissed, my brain kind of went hazy and all I could think of was him, and we were both silent when I pulled away a few seconds later.

"Um… goodbye!" Nico shouted suddenly and ran out of the door, leaving me alone in my room. Well. That happened. I got changed out for bed, brushed my teeth, and got under the covers of my bed, but I couldn't stop thinking, for reasons you can probably guess. That's right, I was trying to figure out if penguins could make jokes. Just kidding, please don't hurt me.

I was elated that the person who I had had a crush on for all this time had basically told me that he likes me back and I knew that I would have to deal with the awkwardness of this all when I saw him again tomorrow, but for now I would just be happy.

Although he looked really nervous when he suddenly ran off, although if it were up to me, which it almost never is, we would never have to say goodbye. It's not like I was going to invite him inside again… definitely not that type of fanfiction. Especially not with Cecil asleep on the other side of the room.

It took a while, but eventually I bored myself to sleep by thinking of my last history class with my professor who always spoke in a monotone with a completely apathetic look on his face.

When I woke up the next morning, early as always, I was not expecting the mess I would get myself into today. Cecil was still asleep as always, so I got dressed in my shirt with a cat wearing sunglasses on it, fixed my hair, and went out to get a nice healthy breakfast.

When I got to the cafe and ordered, I looked around to see Nico sitting at one of the tables, looking halfway asleep, with a giant cup of black coffee in front of him. Oh my gods, with that amount of caffeine he would never sleep again. I walked up to his table, pulling out a chair.

"Why such a large cup of coffee?" I asked, genuinely curious as to why he was about to give himself a heart attack.

He gave me a blank look. "What do you mean? This is my normal amount." I stared at the drink for a second. This would explain why the bags under his eyes always looked big enough to carry all my schoolwork.

"So, what brings you here on such a lovely morning?" I smiled. Maybe he liked mornings too? Maybe one day we could watch the sunrise together, sunrises were always so beautiful!

He replied, looking ready for homicide, "Percy woke me up by playing Shake It Off and dancing and told me that everyone was leaving at 8 to go to the beach. I have no idea why." Then he gave me a small smile. "Wanna be my plus one?"

I immediately agreed because, hello, going to the beach with Nico? Hades yeah! Then we started talking about what it would be like and the classes we had tomorrow, and in the middle of listening to one of his stories about how his dog, Mrs. O'Leary, followed him to school one day and bit his teacher when he tried giving Nico homework, I realized that I had expected talking to him today to be a lot more awkward and I was glad that it wasn't.

I didn't realize how long we had stayed like that, talking and laughing, until he abruptly stopped in the middle of talking and looked at his phone, showing me that the time was half past 7. We both rushed out the door and back to the dorms, getting changed into our bathing suits in our respective rooms, and then met up in the hallway and walked to where Nico said Percy had told him Jason and Piper's cars would be.

We met up with the rest of the group and none of them looked even remotely surprised to see me. I saw Jason discreetly handing a smirking Piper some money when they thought we weren't looking.

Then Percy went to the front and gave everyone a huge grin. "Well, everyone, who's ready to go to the beach?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Nico POV**

 **Hello everyone! So, before I start the chapter, I wanted to ask those of you that decide to review to please include your favorite books, as I'm in need of suggestions for things to read! That's all, have a nice day and enjoy!**

So we all squished into the cars, the others not being subtle at all in their attempts to physically force me and Will as close together as was physically possible, and set off. Since it would take a few hours to get to the beach, Piper, who was driving, suggested that we play a game. Now, I was immediately suspicious, because I had learned by now that if Piper ever suggested something with that particular smile on her face, the one that looked like she could win a Cards Against Humanities game with the devil, trouble was coming, but I quickly realized that not playing was not an option.

"Alright everyone, we're playing What's Your Most Embarrassing Secret?. Percy, you go first!" Very glad that we hadn't been chosen first, everyone turned to look at Percy, who was turning red under our gazes.

"No way!" He protested. "You made the game so you should go first!"

The rest of us looked at each other for a second before bursting out in a chant of "do it! Do it!" Percy, realizing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this, relented.

"Uh… Ok. So, the first time I met Annabeth was at our summer camp when I had just hit my head from trying to outrun a bully. So I made it to the steps of the main house before I passed out in front of everyone. And then, when I woke up, Annabeth was standing in front of me so all I said was 'princess' and then passed out again." He had slowly been moving his hands up to cover his face while he told the story, and everyone erupted into giggles.

He glared at Piper. "You made this game, now it's your turn."

She pulled her sunglasses down onto her eyes from where they were resting on her head and responded "I don't have any embarrassing moments, I'm perfect." Then she fistbumped Annabeth, who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

While the game continued, I decided to try to fake sleep to get myself out of playing. But since I was sitting in the middle of the back seat, sandwiched in between Percy and Will, that was not possible. But my turn would come up sooner or later, so I needed something. I tapped on Will's shoulder and asked if I could put my head on his shoulder, which he agreed to after seemingly understanding my plan.

Carefully, I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of humiliation from my friends. Friends. I had never really had friends before, if you didn't count my dog that I had to leave behind when I left for college. I'm not even sure how this all happened, probably because of Percy.

Before I realized it, Will was shaking me awake and telling me that we had arrived. I looked out of the window to see the beach packed full of people with turquoise waters behind them. We got out of the car and went to meet the other group of Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, and a girl named Reyna that Jason had invited. We split up in the changing rooms to get ready, and I put on a pair of black swim trunks and went back outside to wait.

Eventually, everyone made their way back out and we headed to get a spot. I saw Frank and Hazel looking at each other but both were too shy to go up and talk to the other so I 'accidentally' pushed Hazel into Frank and ran away. Hey, someone had to do it.

I settled in the sand to prepare to make a sandcastle and apparently Will, Percy, and Jason were having a surfing competition. I looked up from my castle, which was beautiful by the way, to see them and holy hephaestus. That boy is going to be the death of me one day. How in the world do you get that attractive? What is this? Magic? This is totally magic, he could be one of the boys from Free!... Not that I watch that… nope. Not that I liked anime, or that my favorite one was Assassination Classroom, or that my favorite character was Karma. Who was Karma? What is this? Anyways…

Percy won, which was no surprise to anyone because for some reason he's really good at anything that has to do with water. I'm not quite sure what it was he won, maybe bragging rights, maybe the others had to dye their hair pink, who knows, but he sure seemed smug.

Will ran back to where my magnificent sandcastle and I were, laughing brightly. Did I mention it was hot today? Must've been like 100 degrees. I watched the beads of sweat roll down him, slowly. Not that kind of fanfiction, I chanted in my head.

Will stood over me, looking down.

"Did you even put on sunscreen? You're gonna burn like that!" He exclaimed, getting a tube of sunscreen out of his bag and coming towards me. I slowly backed away, looking for escape, but there was none. He pounced on me, literally pounced, like a fudging golden retriever or something, and landed on me, where I tried to escape, but he got a giant glob of sunscreen and smeared it all over my stomach. At this point I knew I had lost, so I stopped fighting while he smeared sunscreen all over my face, and then leaned down to quickly kiss me. I smiled at him, content with just being in this moment.

It was then that I heard a camera flash and looked to the side to see Hazel trying to look inconspicuous, holding her camera behind her back. I hid my smile with a glare, but she knew me well enough to know I didn't mean it.

Will looked sheepish at being caught and climbed off me, and I allowed myself to mourn the loss for a second before sitting up as well. Then his face lit up like he had a brilliant idea.

"I know! Why don't I teach you how to surf!"

Oh no.


End file.
